1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper-stay structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a bumper-stay structure for a vehicle, which can effectively absorb impact so as to cope with both low-speed and high-speed vehicle collisions.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle is provided with a bumper installed on a front or rear part of a vehicle to protect a body, and the bumper serves to absorb impact when a vehicle collision occurs.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a conventional bumper stay for a vehicle, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating another example of a conventional bumper stay for a vehicle.
In an example of a conventional bumper stay as illustrated in FIG. 1, side members constituting a body frame are provided on both sides of the body, and a bumper back beam 10 is provided on a front portion of the side member. Between the bumper back beam 10 and the side member, a bumper stay 20 for absorbing impact being transferred from the bumper back beam 10 is installed.
On the rear side of the bumper stay 20, a plate 30 for coupling the bumper stay 20 to a front end of the side member is provided, and on the periphery of the bumper stay 20, a deforming portion 20a for absorbing the impact is formed.
That is, when a high-speed vehicle collision occurs, the foaming portion 20a of the bumper stay 20 is deformed to absorb the impact which is transferred through the bumper back beam 10, and thus passengers can be safely protected.
On the other hand, in another example of a conventional bumper stay as illustrated in FIG. 2, side members constituting a body frame are provided on both sides of the body, and a bumper back beam 10′ is provided on a front portion of the side member. Between the bumper back beam 10′ and the side member, a bumper stay 20′ for absorbing impact being transferred from the bumper back beam 10′ is installed.
On the rear side of the bumper stay 20′, a plate 30′ for coupling the bumper stay 20′ to a front end of the side member is provided.
The bumper stay 20′ includes a support plate 21 coupled to the bumper back beam 10′ by welding, a buffer member 22 coupled to the support plate 21, and a coupling member 23 inserted by pressure into a front end of the buffer member 22 and coupled to the plate 30′.
That is, when a high-speed vehicle collision occurs, the buffer member 22 is deformed to absorb the impact which is transferred from the bumper back beam 10′, and thus passengers can be safely protected.
However, the examples of the conventional bumper stays 20 and 20′ as described above have the problems that, although the bumper stays 20 and 20′ can effectively absorb the impact when a high-speed vehicle collision occurs, they may not be deformed or may be bent when a low-speed collision occurs, and thus cannot effectively absorb the impact being transferred from the bumper back beam 10. In this case, the impact is transferred to the body through the side members, and thus the safety of passengers is threatened.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.